


Turn on

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things that turn Bradley on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn on

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta

Bradley knows that Colin doesn’t do these things knowingly but it doesn’t lessen their effect on Bradley.

The way he bits his lips when he isn’t managing to reach the perfect emotion for a scene.

His hands. Full stop. Whatever he is doing with them.

His accent getting heavier when he is tired or drunk.

When he laughs freely, away from the piercing eyes of the fans or cameras.

How he becomes very touchy-feely behind the closed doors of their hotel room.

When he cries watching “Princess Diaries” with Katie and Angel.

How he gets carried away when he talks about animal protection or organic farming.

All these things always arouse Bradley… But they also make him fall in love with Colin a little bit more each time.

 

***

At first, Colin didn’t know how his actions affected Bradley but when he discovered it, he tried to list all the things that made Bradley react.

Since then, he has tried really hard but Bradley is still resisting…  So Colin has decided to make the first move.

“Bradley?” he asks as they’re trying to make a decision about the film they’re going to watch. He overdoes his accent, knowing how it would arouse his friend.

“Yeah?”

Colin doesn’t answer. He just bites his lips, his hands gently covering Bradley’s arms. He sees arousal in Bradley’s eyes and not only there. He’s reaching his goal.

“Want to watch _Princess Diaries_ with me?”

“I… What?”

“Or we could watch this documentary about the endangered species…”

And then Bradley seems to finally understand what’s going on.

“Colin…” he moans, “You’re going to be the death of me!”

“Already heard about [_la petite mort_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_petite_mort)… We could try that…”

Bradley nods enthusiastically.


End file.
